


傘の下

by silverspatuler



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspatuler/pseuds/silverspatuler
Summary: Rain, rain, come again.





	傘の下

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raerola (zaelish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaelish/gifts).



> i typed this out in like an hour on a school computer
> 
> i hope you like it

It was raining.

It wasn't raining a few seconds ago, but dear old Mother Nature probably read some sad fanfiction that made her cry all of a sudden. The eternally busy streets of Tokyo were drenched. Luckily, Nakazawa and Usui came prepared(they always do), and both of them had brought umbrellas as they were walking to their favorite coffee shop. Nakazawa brought his out, but Usui decided to forego using  _his_. Instead, he sought shelter from the rain under Nakazawa's own.

"You have an umbrella right there," Nakazawa said.

"It's recently bought. I wouldn't want to use it just yet."

Usui huddled closer to him, right shoulder brushing against Nakazawa's left. It was a pleasant feeling, so Nakazawa let his blatant--not to mention _dumb_ \--lie go. They continued walking through an almost empty street, save for a few pedestrians (who probably did not have umbrellas) who ran to places where the rain would not find them.

"If your hand wasn't occupied at the moment," Usui said. "I'd hold it."

"You mean being this close to me in public isn't enough?" he sighed. "You don't even have to _be_ so close. It isn't raining that hard."

And as if on cue, Mother Nature decided to be a dick and rain on this sad part of Japan even harder. Like, really hard. It was  _pouring_.

"Oh no, I can't let this jacket get wet," said Usui, now wrapping both of his arms around the one Nakazawa was using to hold the umbrella, which surprised him, causing him to get jostled and get a fuckton of raindrops on them both anyway.

Nakazawa nearly cursed at him, and he would have, if it weren't for warmth that Usui radiated as he clung to him. So he let this one go, as well.

...

He was too soft on this boy!

"I let you get away with so much shit."

"Aw, I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> @dnw11 made a wonderful haiku for this pls read it
> 
> 傘の下 _kasa no shita_  
>  暖かい手は _attakai te wa_  
>  恋になる _koi ni naru_


End file.
